Charmed Lives
Charmed Lives is the 1st issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Girls are back in town! The Charmed ones return in this brand new fantasy series from Zenescope that picks up where the series left off. Claiming their victory in the battle against evil, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were free to settle into the future with their husbands and children, destined to live out the happily ever after they had so rightfully earned...or so they thought. Characters * Introduced ** Neena ** Hogan ** An Angel of Destiny ** Weasel ** Jessalyn * Returning ** Wyatt Halliwell ** Chris Halliwell ** Melinda Halliwell ** P.J. Halliwell * Mentioned ** Elise Rothman ** Zankou Powers Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Change One's Appearance :I call upon the Ancient power, :To mask me now and in future hours. :Hide me well and thoroughly, :But not from those called family. Notes and Trivia * In this issue, you can see that Paige has dyed her hair back to red. *Paige's hair color looks more like the way she had it in Season 6, Strawberry Blond. It would make sense, due to the fact in the Season 6 episode, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, Phoebe goes on a vision quest and meets a future Paige with Strawberry Blond hair. In this future, Chris looks about 5 and Wyatt 6, so it would be about the time the Comics started. Paul Ruditis also mentioned that before he starting doing The Charmed Comics, he re-watched all of the Seasons. Therefore, it might be a strong possibility that they made Paige's hair color red (Strawberry blond) in the Comics to correlate with the TV series. However, it's unknown if it was done on purpose or not. * We can assume that the club where Neena and Hogan meet with Weasel is a club for all sorts of evil (like the bar in "Witch Wars"), as Neena uses her powers openly. * Paige mentions, in her recap of No Rest for the Wicca, fixing Jessalyn after she turned into a demon. * At the end of this issue, there is an ad for No Rest For the Wicca, featuring its 2 covers and synopsis. * It's revealed in issue 7, The Heir Up There, that Melinda is part Whitelighter. She orbed the potion bottles over the cooking pot. * This is the first comic that has the word Charmed in the title. * The cover illustrations seem to be based on the following photos: Piper based.jpg paige based.jpg phoebe based.jpg thumb|right|300px|Fast Preview * Paul Ruditis explained that the title, "Charmed Lives", means that both the Halliwell sisters' lives are charmed and that the show lives on. * The first issue sold out of its initial 17,000 copy print run in under three weeks. * Cover A, by David Seidman, was slightly changed for its second printing. The "Charmed" that was written on the chalkboard has been replaced by a Triquetra. * The official cover, seconds after being put online, caused Charmed fans to theorize on the new, possible storylines such as a new power for Piper (due to the glow on her hands), Magic School being reclaimed back for good, a vine demon, etc. * The second version of this issue's cover is used as a cover for Volume One. * Dave Hoover on his unused cover: ::Here's the rough and finished inked art that I did for an unused cover for Charmed issue #1. Before I had actually started working on the first issue the guys at Zenescope told me to start thinking about the cover art for the first issue. I hadn't even done any sketches and then I got an email from Zenescope giving me a description of what they wanted to see on the cover, a description showing the scene pictured in the art. I thought it was a little odd that they didn't want all three girls to be on the cover to issue one, but hey, they were calling the shots. I did a rough, which was approved, and then I pencilled and inked the finished art, changing the angle a bit so that the audience was a bit closer to the characters. Then to my surprise, I see a cover image to issue one popping up on internet comic sites, the cover featuring a photo of all three girls. I was actually a bit releived; I liked the art and how David Seidman used the photo, and I was releived not to have to do another likness. But again I thought it odd that they didn't tell me of their decision to use photos. The art is currently for sale on Ebay! * This is the first time, since the 4th season DVD box-sets, that Piper is featured in the middle of a cover, between Phoebe and Paige. * A few drawings from this issue were previously used in The Sourcebook. * This is the second time that Piper has problems with cooking in a storyline by Paul Ruditis. The first time was in the novel, The Brewing Storm, in which Piper's recipes were destroyed by a demon attack. Gallery Plot images HoganNeenaAoD.jpg| NeenaKillsWeasel.jpg| JessalynCastsSpell.jpg| NeenaHoganCave.jpg| PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg| PiperVines.jpg| NeenaHoganCave_2.jpg| Covers Issue 1 cover a.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Issue 1 cover a 2.jpg|Cover A - 2nd version Issue 1 cover b.jpg|Cover B - Mark Sparacio and Diogo Nascimento Issue 1 cover b notitles.jpg|Cover B - No titles Issue 1 cover c.jpg|Cover C - Photo cover Issue 1 cover c notitles.jpg|Cover C - No titles Issue 1 cover d.jpg|Cover D - Limited to 500 copies at the San Diego Comic Con Sketches issue 1 sketch 1.jpg issue 1 sketch 2.jpg issue 1 sketch 3.jpg issue 1 sketch 4.jpg issue 1 sketch 5.jpg issue 1 sketch 6.JPG issue 1 sketch 7.jpg issue 1 sketch 8.jpg issue 1 sketch 9.jpg issue 1 sketch 10.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 1.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 2.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 3.jpg Previews issue 1 preview 1.jpg issue 1 preview 2.jpg issue 1 preview 3.jpg issue 1 preview 4.jpg issue 1 preview 5.jpg issue 1 preview 5 a.jpg issue 1 preview 6.jpg issue 1 preview 6 a.jpg issue 1 preview 7.jpg External Links Previews * Newsarama * Major Spoilers Reviews * Fandomania * Kitty's Pride * ComicImpact * Popculturenetwork * Newsarama (scroll down) * AdamReisinger * Major Spoilers * Jill Reyburn * Tfaw.com video review (charmed #1 review starts at 3.05) * LifeontheHellmouth * No Rest For The Wicca Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics